sableskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vesper Alice
Vesper Alice is a Huntress dropout and was the third member of Team CRVN. After the fall of Beacon, she left and returned to finding out more about the mystery and murder of her adoptive sister. Her primary weapons of choice are a pair of Variant Ballistic Daggers, Peshkatz and Baselard. Appearance Vesper's red eyes peek out from under dark bangs, alert and always watching. Her hair falls long and straight to her back, with bangs sweeping down and nearly covering her right eye. Two long strands fall down the sides of her face, reaching her midsection. Though considered 'stubbornly pretty' by others, she rarely smiles or shows affection in her eyes. Her posture is always upright and proper, regardless of the circumstances. She is rarely seen without her black peaked cap, a memento of her old friend. Vesper dons a russet sleeveless top with a high collar, covering most of her neck. Though her shoulders are left bare, she wears two fitted sleeves on both arms, fit snugly down to her wrists and white pants. Vesper has two intersecting sashes tied around her waist, where she stores Peshkatz and Baselard. Overall, she dons a large black coat covering most of her body. Due to how much her coat and hat cover, many people assume Vesper is male by appearance. Personality Vesper comes off as cold and impassive, putting up a metaphorical barrier blocking off the world around her. While not outright antisocial, she prefers not to dabble in things like small talk or courtesy. Vesper is almost always seen with a stern expression and rarely smiles. She often silently scoffed the shining dispositions many of her classmates at the academy. However, she held a high respect towards those who have already proven their abilities. Vesper has a passion for map-making and cartography. She spent most of her free time wandering about alone making notes and sketches of her visits in one compiled notebook. As such, her side of the team's room was plastered in hand-drawn maps and artwork of her travels. Due to her large sense of pride, Vesper is easily goaded. Once the challenge is set, she rarely backs out regardless of the trouble it causes. History Growing up in the ruined streets of Alm, Vesper lived as an orphan after losing her parents to the denizens of thieves and mobs. She joined up under one of the Streetlords of Alm for protection. Under their roof, she became a Runner, someone who delivered parcels and messages in secret. Eventually order came to Alm, with the arrival of Cerivane's newly reorganized military. Bringing control back to the city, the new militant government began to strategically snuff out the streetlords and their supporters. With the return of society's structure, she turned to robbery and mugging to live, the same actions that took her parents. It wasn't until the day she made the mistake of targeting a lone man that her life was changed. He saw her potential and enrolled her in the Ravenwood Institute in exchange to getting her off the streets. Together they traveled to an isolated facility and she became enrolled at the school, gaining a strict and terrifying home, but also a place to belong. From there on, she undertook a rigid tutelage with the other students. She later became acquainted with another girl named Janna, an intrigued and intelligent character. Unlike Vesper, Janna was a student of unfathomable talent and recognition. Despite her liberal personality, she existed far above the others. Vesper would listen to Janna's various stories from fairytales she read as a child. In her free time, Vesper began to take notice of the vast dark valley she resided in, beginning her passion for map making. Their graduation was a simple but challenging task; surviving for one week in the Grimm infested lands surrounding them. They would be given a pack of supplies, lasting them only three days; the students were expected to scavenge their own resources along the way. However, the students were also being tested of their mettle. They were allowed to hunt one another to take their packs, and even allowed to kill. Wishing each other luck and making a truce, Vesper and Janna entered the Valley of Spirits ready to see the end of their school days. With her already budding skills in cartography and agility, Vesper managed to avoid conflict with the others, finding food and clean water in the lands around them, despite several close fatal encounters with Grimm. Her return to the institute was met with congratulations, joining those who had survived the ordeal with success. Not seeing Janna, Vesper waited anxiously for her return. She did not come. Only half of the students returned and Janna was not among them. Though there were an expected number of fatalities every year, no one had considered this possibility. The news came as a shock to everyone in the institute, that one of the best and brightest in its history had failed the final exam. Now without friend or family, Vesper was lost once again. She later found that Janna had left her honors peaked cap as a gift to her in their room. Rumors began to surface that Janna was deliberately eliminated. Vesper took it upon herself to investigate and eventually track down the mystery behind her death. She'd later head to the academy after graduation and join up with Team CRVN during her short time there. Following the fall of Beacon, Vesper decide there wasn't much more purpose to sticking around and left. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Weapons Peshkatz and Baselard Vesper wields twin set of Variant Ballistic Daggers known as Peshkatz and Baselard, named after the two thief kings of Janna's stories. Both are identical to one another, with the exception of impact guards similar to "P" and "B" identifying each one. While in dagger form, they appear similarly to khyber knives with their gun components on the hand guard. A basic shift with the grip swinging outwards turns them into pistols. Due to their lack of size and force, Peshkatz and Baselard are difficult to utilize effectively by those unfamiliar with them. Semblance Apparitia Vesper has a mover semblance is known as Apparitia. Once her aura is physically infused into a target or object, she can teleport to it after a brief channel once she is no longer touching it. She uses this in tandem with throwing her weapons to gain mobility and reach around her environment. Once she's soaked something in her aura, such as clothes and baggage, Vesper can take them with her, up to a certain limit. However, after being separated from her physically, the aura disperses in a matter of mere moments. The farther her target is displaced from her location, the longer she has to channel in order to reach it. The time seems to increase exponentially by distance. Using Apparitia leaves Vesper with a strong sense of nausea. Overuse has left her unable to balance herself or even stand up while also vomiting. Due to the stress and limitations by rapid use, Vesper tends to aim for short battles rather than drawing them out. Abilities Where Vesper lacks in both physical strength and endurance, she makes up for in speed and dexterity. Her lightweight and flexible nature allows her to quickly cover distances and dodge the brunt of many attacks while also keeping an eye on potential openings. Vesper compensates for her inability to perform hard-hitting brute force attacks by quickly adding up her all-reaching strikes through agility. While Vesper has the availability to quickly close distances, she possesses two primary options for ranged attacks. Each of her Variant Ballistic Daggers can shift into a handgun, capable of firing both regular and dust rounds. While she carries several variations of dust magazines on her, Vesper can only fit one type into each weapon at a time. This gives her the options of using two total types prior to reloading. Her second ranged attack is simply throwing her weapons as if they were common throwing knives. Their aligned balance down the center allows her to control their spin as they're thrown. This often becomes her best means of transportation, by soaking Peshkatz and Baselard in her aura before apparating to them in mid-flight. She has the discipline to keep to her daily schedule, including sleeping habits and midday routines. Her personal hobbies always included artistry, having drawn pictures of Janna's stories in the past. Vesper allocates this talent into her hobby of cartography, drawing maps and sketching portraits of the places and things that catch her eye. Vesper has a mind capable of grasping quickly onto new concepts and quick thinking. Though she lacks in creativity with her plans, her snap-decision making has often kept her and her companions alive and well. Though not nearly as much as Celina, Vesper avidly reads stories, but for the purpose of looking for the lost tales told by Janna during their childhood. Relationships CRVN Nyx Astraea : Vesper and her partner were often at odds as two polar opposites. While Nyx did her best to hang around and befriend her thorny ally, Vesper rebuffed her advances coldly. Along the way, however, she began to soften. Celina Cavell : Both competitive to a fault, Vesper and Celina almost always arrived at an argument whenever they speak setting sparks merely by looking at each other. She held Celina's freeflowing attitude with disdain at most times, constantly looking down at her ability to lead. Their relationship travels back to their first day after nearly being pulled to her death by Celina. Aurelia Riore : She considered Aurelia's soft personality to be a weakness, though by no means preferring her more aggressive side. Even so, Vesper appreciated her dedication to the team and owes Aurelia more than once for saving her in a pinch. Others Janna : During their time at Ravenwood, the two girls became close friends and considered each other foster sisters. Janna acted as the idol to Vesper, as well as the rest of their class. She was consistently at the top of their grade while Vesper tended to dabble in the middle. At night, Janna would tell Vesper stories she once read in books long before, and Vesper would listen intently, drawing pictures of these characters from faraway lands. After Janna's death during their graduation, Vesper made it her life's goal to uncover the mystery of her murder. Etymology Vesper originates from the classic Latin word for 'evening'. Alice sources from both the German and French languages, translating from their old terms for 'of the nobility'. Apparitia stems from the Latin terms 'apparate' and 'apparition', meaning to appear suddenly or teleport to a place. Category:Argence Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female Category:Accepted Character